Preview for new story
by Patamon32
Summary: This is a preview of something going to happen in later chapters in my new story. If you dont want to read it go ahead, but I got a lot of positive reviews on another site about it.


A/N: I am posting this for ideas on my story so any kind of review will do, but this will happen way later in teh story. And is the part I am dreading most making. There will be heavy tissues needed rpobalby by me when I write this. Because Mira and Zika are as much as part of me as I am. I havent decided yet on if this will happen at the end of a chapter or thsi will have a chapter by itself. For those confused I am writing a new story that is Mira only.

Mira sighs as he stares upon the body burning in front of him. He knew now that for sure Black Doom was dead. And he and Zika could raise their child together. He smiles softly looking up at the sky as he says, "Mom, dad. I know you are up there and so is Grandpa and Vanilla. Ive done it and Ive avenged everyone that this monster took from us. Mobius unfortunatley will never be the beautiful paradise it once was." He says sadly staring upon the barren wasteland that was his home at one time. Hed seen pictures of Mobius when it was beautiful, and he knew no matter what they did now to it, it would never be back to normal. Black Doom after all had gone after the plant egg to generate the power he needed to win. And Mira as he opens the portal back to Zenaria lets a sad sob out, he would never come back here for years.

Mira as he walked through the portal back to the palace his grandmother was at, sighed. He was going to have to give a full report on the events that happened. And he didnt want to explain how he beat Black Doom just yet. And as he stares ahead at where he was expecting to see Zika rushing toward him, he only saw his grandmother with a great deal of sadness in her eyes. He thought it would be over Dooms death since they had loved each other at one time. But she comes to Mira and hugs him tightly with a sad sob coming from her. Mira loosk confused as he pulls away from her, "Whats wrong Grandma? Wheres Zika?" He asks sounding scared as he looks around maybe thinking her pregnancy had prevented her from coming to see him.

Ashina though can only look at him sadly as she says backing up, "I'm so sorry Mira. Theres no easy way to say this." She says as she shifts her arms a bit and Mira then noticed a small bundle in her arms as he gasps, "Zika had the baby?" He asks coming to look at his daughter then. Ashina can only nod as she hands Mira his daughter. The cub in his arms was definately his and Zikas just by the look of her, she was a wolf just like Zika. But she had two fox tails along with a wolf like muzzle and ears. Mira holds and rocks her as Ashina says, "Kristine is her name. Zika named her before..." She says not able to bring out what she was trying to say.

Mira though looks up worried then, "Before what Grandma? Where is Zika." He says with tears in his eyes having a very bad sinking feeling about this. He knew something was wrong if Zika wasnt here and as he desperately looks around more he noticed that there were the maidens that had helped taken care of him and her looking down and starting to walk away...back toward Mira and Zikas room. And he starts to go after them to ask but Ashina stops him, "Grandma! Tell me whats going on right now or so help me!" He growls angrily.

Ashina looked worried over what Mira was capable of. She had seen the entire fight and saw the extremes Mira took to kill Black Doom. Shed never thought someone so sweet and kindhearted would do exactly what Black Doom did and that was feed off the plant egg to fight and win. But because of what he did Mobius was uninhabitable. She says to Mira though as she turns around and follows the maidens, "Just follow me Mira. Its too painful to say it right now." She says going into Mira and Zikas room where Mira follows and as he stares upon his and Zikas bed and gives out a choked sob once he sees Zika.

"Zika! No, please no!" He begs rushing toward the bed. He knew by looking at her what was wrong as he gets next to the bed with Kristine in his arms still. His eyes are filled with tears as he says, "No Zika please no!" He begs brushing a paw through her fur as he hardly noticed when Ashina takes Kristine from him as he suddenly collapses sobbing into the chest of his mate howling in agony. He knew that Zika was dead and that there was no way to get her back.

He would sit there beside her as he cries, his heart was completely shattered right now. He held the ring he had in his paw. He had planned to propose to Zika when he had returned. And he would never get the chance. He felt a paw on his shoulder as he looks up, Ashina didnt have Kristine in her arms anymore because shed set her down in her crib as she helps Mira up as he collapses into her arms crying. The ring in his paw dropping out as his grip was weak, but he asks, "How did she die? Please I want to know." He begs with such weakness to his voice you could tell speaking was just agony to him.

Ashina looks away for a moment as she thinks about this, she knew Mira needed to know as she turns back to him then and sighs softly as she says, "She had to make a decision during the childbirth, there had been further complications with her pregnancy during the birthing process, and we had to make a choice. And both were risky to her and Kristine. But the two decisions that had to be made was, let the pregnancy go on as it was, and lose them both. Or do a emergenc C-section and maybe save them both. Kristines not out of the woods yet Mira, theres still a chance you could lose her too." She says her tails drooping behind her.

Mira as he turns away goes to his daughters crib as he sees shes awake and looking right up at him. She squeaked with her arms up at him as if she knew who she was to him. Mira did pick her up as he did he rocks her softly in his arms, he was a father now. He was a saviour to the people of Mobius, but they would never be able to return home after waht he did. And he had a feeling he would be exiled for what he did. He says as he looks at Ashina, "You saw what I had to do to defeat him didnt you? You know I had no choice right? Hed become too powerful before I could break the connection of the planet egg with him. He even had the chaos emeralds with him. If it wasnt for the Arcane Crystal and the Planet Egg I wouldnt have been able to kill him. Its just unfortunate that to destroy him the chaos emeralds are gone now too." He says as his tails start to hide his daughter from him as he smiles softly at her cuddeling into his tails using them like a teddy bear. He remembered at a younger age Zika had done the same thing when she had a nightmare. And when they had finally been together, she had asked Mira to keep her wrapped in them when they slept.

Ashina says as she looks at him sternly, "I know Mira. You wont be facing exile for this, but thats giong to be up to the mobians for that. It was their planet that you destroyed. I can keep them here, but you know they might not want you here anymore. This means also if you are exiled. You by law cant bring Kristine with you right?" Mira nods as he looks at his daughter, he had known of all the consequences of his choice before he had done it. And as he stood there rocking his daughter who had both his tails in a death grip as she slept, he knew he would do it again, if it meant his daughter was safe.


End file.
